Poison Chocolate
by PixieStix110
Summary: During the 19th century just off the coast of England, in the middle of the Celtic sea lies a small village. The 15th birthday of the heir to the village is approaching, so a ball is thrown in her honor. However there is something suspicious is going on..
1. The Count Arrives

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in Count Cain, but I do own the OC's!!

Teehee! Me and Sugar (especially me) have been working on this for awhile!! It's going to be so funny!!! Sugar here!! I think you should really enjoy this because Sweet is very slow on updating. HEHE!! So enjoy the first chapter of Poison Chocolate!

-----------------

**Chapter one**: CAIN ARRIVES

The clicking of the pearl sewn mini heels on the shiny wooden floor of the ballroom could be heard from one side of the chateau to the other. The room had its ups, the beautiful it was invaded by a four and half foot tall child strutting toward the center of the ballroom. In an unordinary fashion her blonde curls bounced from side to side. Her eyes were determined, her smile screamed mischievous.

She reached her destination and just as her foot was about to become impatient, the east doors flew open. Four stout fat men shuffled into the aura filled room, chills ran up their spine and they froze, like a block of ice.

"Soooooo, What are you waiting for????"

"Ohh. Sorry ma'am please we were just distracted."

"SHOW ME. NOW!" screamed Tsuki.

"Yes Ma'am." All of the men opened their silver platters and revealed their sweet smelling treasures.

The first man unwrapped a stunning Royal Raspberry Rum cake. She winced rum cake she scowled to herself, who likes…rum cake?

The second man revealed a Luscious Lemon Gelatin Cake.

"Ohhhh it jiggles…" she poked at it with her politely groomed fingernails "what the smack?!"

The third presented a tenderly smoothed fruit tart, with strawberries, kiwis, bananas, raspberries and other wild berries. Tsuki DID love fruit, but she had been distracted while looking at this beauteous tart, by something else….

The fourth man opened a chocolate-peanut butter dream cake with creamy vanilla frosting. Her heart almost stopped. She fell in love at first sight with the creamy goodness, the sensational decoration…and…the CHOCOALTE!!!! She calmed herself and shouted "No, This is the cake I will have for the party" she had a funny felling though, the one where you're doing something you know is going to turn out wrong. "Yes…I'll pick this one" she reassured herself. "This one…" she went off into a daze.

"Tsuki? …..ummm Tsuki? HEY TSUKI STOP DAYDREAMING!!!!!" A girl with dark blue sideways bun and grey eyes tapped the young princess on the shoulder. She had an impatient look on her pale pretty face.

"Tsuki, do you ever once stop daydreaming?" her tone was deeper now. Tsuki stared at her. "Did you know that your beloved Count Cain is here? Oops--" The eighteen year old looked horrified at what she had said, she put her fingers to her lips to keep herself from screaming. There was a moment of silence and the men were shooed out of the ballroom except for the cake that was nominated. The silence screamed through the chateau. The young girls eyes unavailable, her lips spoke in an almost lip synch. Which only the eighteen year-old could understand.

"Aya, is…this...true…? The aura around Tsuki grew dark. Aya's hair stood on end, her face pale, and her mind was unable to contact. Nothing would move, the frozen statue of Aya stood silent.

"Aya….Answer me." In the same voice was spoken again.

"w-w-well…..I-I just f-figured that I-it was L-L-L-L-Lord Ca-Ca-Ca-Cain" She managed to mutter, her hand was quivering. The silence unstandable for a lone second and then…

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!! LOOOOORRRRRRDDDDD CAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" The ballroom shook, Aya crouched into a small ball and put her hands over her ears and in a desperate sprint from the center of the ballroom, and she flung herself to the door. The screaming was shattering her ears; her hair was no longer strait. It was formed to look like the wave frequencies in the air. It all stopped.

"Well….At least she's gone…." She regretted those words.

"AYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" The scream shook the house.

"Super! ...Yeeeeeeees?" She Shrieked sarcastically.

"I NEEEEDDD YOUUURRR HELLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!" Tsuki blasted.

"w-with wh--"

"I SAID NOW!!!!!!" Instantaneously

--------------------------

REVIEW!!!!! The more you review the faster I'll update!


	2. Remembrance

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in Count Cain. I own the OC's!

Here it is! The second chapter! Whoo! I finally got to update, I've worked on this forever (with the constant nagging of Sugar). So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Remembrance

The breeze blew lightly through the heaven purple room. The curtains billowed softly around a gentle radiant young girl. Her head was low and her blonde curls were faintly flowing with the winds that were blowing in through the window, the girl sat looking out to the sky.

Tsuki shifted her eyes towards Aya; the dark haired woman looked thoughtfully at the girl. Tsuki had never been this way before, pink cheeked and teary eyed.

"Tsukiko? Tsuki what-what happened?" Aya's concern grew toward the open window.

"Cain has such beautiful eyes, y'know?" trying to lay off the subject.

"Tsukiko! Tell Me!" she demanded.

"I was running towards my room and I heard Cain's voice, it's beautiful so I can easily—well anyway, I was running towards my room and I heard him whispering, when I looked closer it was Giselle! That—I should have never—Sorry, She and Cain were talking and she just kept giggling. I remember what he was reciting to her:

'Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,

Old time is a flyin'

And this same flower that smiles today

Tomorrow will be a dyin'

Isn't that odd? I have never heard Cain speak like that to anyone! Especially not that---- Maid! And he…." She trailed off.

Aya ignored Tsuki and pondered the poem; she had heard it before…

"Ah! To the Virgins to Make Much of Time by Robert Herrick! A classic no doubt!"

"Robert Herrick, the poet my mother loved? Oh yes I remember we have his collected works in the library, I should go check them out." Tsuki began to think of her mother and began to tear up.

"This is no time to think of sad things, do you remember what day it is?" Tsuki shook her head "It's the night of the full moon and even more it's a blue moon! So you best get dressed in that gown I bought you. Cain will be waiting, it's already eight thirty. –and Tsuki, forget about the girl, you know Cain, he always finds something pretty to get attracted to." She winked then walked out of the room.

_A blue moon? That hasn't happened in quite a while, at least I'll be comfortable. _Tsuki thought to herself for a while before putting on the gown, which was much too large for her.

A man wearing a black top hat and a white collared shirt was just hanging up his very dark, clean cotton overcoat on the wooden hook. The marble floor in the entrance room reflected every little glimmer that ever came in contact with it. It now reflected a shimmering young woman in a blue satin evening gown around the age of 15. Full of lovely sheer trimmings flowing off; the dress fit snugly around the young woman wearing it. She was elegant and beautiful; she had lively entertaining eyes and a gentle smile. Her body glided around the marble flooring, it seemed as if she were walking on water. She had a porcelain face and blonde lustful curls. She was the perfect woman; she continued to glide over to Cain. Her heel caught one of the sheer trimmings and she tripped straight into a glass vase and in an attempt to catch herself knocked it over and flopped onto the floor. Not even seconds later did the glass vase, filled with water, crash right above her head and spill the water all over her new gown as well as a shard of glass that skimmed her left cheek, cutting it. Cain bent down to her kiss her hand, then leaning towards her cheek, and kissed that as well. She turned a fuzzy rose color as she got up. They walked out to the garden so that she could dry off. After a half hour or so they began to talk about things with each other.

"Lord Cain, you always come here and talk to me, telling me about the things you saw as you are welcomed here. I know what it looks like in the ferry! I know what our green hills look like in the sun! BUT what I don't know is… what the famous city of London looks like! I hear it's wonderful and very mysterious! Please tell me Cain—L-Lord Cain!" She was so flustered she stuttered out his given name. "I'm...sorry…"

"No need to apologized darling I don't mind" he paused and gazed at her "However I have no idea why you'd want to hear about England. It's dreary!"

"NO! PLEASE LORD—Please Cain!" She became once more flustered and anxious.

"Alright, well where do I start? There are many buildings that tower to the sky and hide the stars as if you were encaged. There are people who walk by silently as if soulless and there are countless diseases that are spread rapidly. Without mercy man kills his brother and without a thought a fire is started out of jealousy. London is a place where evil lurks and murderers haunt every corner, you see that is why I come here, to see you and to get away from the hassles of everyday!" As he finished the woman was stricken with fear her eyes looked as if she had witnessed a murder. "So sorry to frighten you but you wanted to hear the truth, no? Here to make you feel better I shall read you something. It is called

**'To the Virgins to Make Much of Time**

GATHER ye rosebuds while ye may,  
Old time is still a-flying :  
And this same flower that smiles to-day  
To-morrow will be dying.

The glorious lamp of heaven, the sun,  
The higher he's a-getting,  
The sooner will his race be run,  
And nearer he's to setting.

That age is best which is the first,  
When youth and blood are warmer ;  
But being spent, the worse, and worst  
Times still succeed the former.

Then be not coy, but use your time,  
And while ye may go marry :  
For having lost but once your prime  
You may for ever tarry.

Did that come to your liking, Milady?" He said in a few short breaths

"How-how did you remember all that? But it was very beautiful! T'was Robert Herrick, no?" she smiled a faded smile that seemed to weigh her down. "My mother's favorite" she whispered.

"Do you know what this means?" He devilishly smiled.

"Umm…that young people ….sh-should make the most of their time?" Unconfident in her answer she stuttered out her phrase.

"Yes that is quite correct however the question is how do we make the Most of time?" He smirked even more.

"W-well I suppose that…we must do what we want as early as possible and with the most success as possible because life is short…am I correct Ca--" Her hands slipped from under her and his body heat filled her lungs, her heart stopped. Her blue eyes were swallowed in his golden-green beams.

"Ca-Cain?" She managed to quiver. _What is happening?_ She thought.

"You are quite beautiful when you're nervous, you know that… **Tsukiko**?" About to kiss her fragile porcelain lips there was a loud dangerous crash followed by a bone chilling wail. The Earl leapt from the stone bench in the greenery covered garden and walked swiftly into the adorned ball room. Tsuki followed closely behind still covered in a rose colored blush and a hot sweat but she managed to keep up with him.

They entered the golden laced ballroom, but instead of festive cheer it was fastened with a dark ominous glow, the feeling as if you were very alone.

"What happened?" the Earl questioned.

A maid walked over to the count and began explaining "He just started to jerk himself around, is he…is he-Dead?" she bit her lip.

"Yes he is. It's Strychnine" he pronounced this and began to tell its symptoms. "This type of poison is put in food and is very deadly but is common and one of the bitterest substances known to man. Minutes after exposure, the head and neck muscles begin to spasm. The spasms soon spread to every muscle in the body-and don't stop. Death occurs through total exhaustion of the body from the intense convulsions or from asphyxiation."

Tsuki's eyes opened wide and started to daze, she fell into a dream. She saw a past. There was a woman lying dead on the floor, stabbed, and a man standing around her body. There was warmth to this woman's body even though it was a corpse, Tsuki saw this as if she were outside a cased in scene, a girl around the age of 7 with blonde pulled up curls and tears streaming down her cheeks, ran to the brown haired woman on the floor. She clasped her nails around the lady and began to sob. The man grabbed the child's stomach peeling her off of the girl's dead mother, the young girl screamed in rage grasping her mother's lifeless wrists. The man smacked her and she was torn from the grasp around her mother and in a struggle to keep hold, she ripped off the locket around her mother's neck. The force from the hit pushed her into the pillar of the ball room. The little girl began to cry, but got up and ran to her room and locked the door. The man walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chopping knife, walking back to the stairs began marching up the stairs to her room. His intentions were murder. The little girl scrambled to open the window and then dropped a rope out and tied it to her Victorian bed frame. There was pounding at the door. She kept tying tighter and tighter, the pounding grew heavier, his heavy breathing was heard outside her door. She kept slipping when she tied the rope it would not stay, she was not strong enough. She kept trying however her time soon ran out. The man broke through the door and swung the knife at her. She ducked and it hit the wall, she grabbed the rope and the knife and began to climb out the un-sturdy window, hands shaking she tried to grip the rope. The man in black grabbed his gun out of his pocket, the girl froze, he aimed and—Bam! Falling facedown on her carpet he revealed his murderer, a young girl around the age of 9 with dark shiny black hair raggedly cut and hazel eyes. She had the gun pointed in front of her straight out frozen. The little girl from the window sill fell to her knees sobbing on the floor, afraid and confused. The girl with the black hair walked over to her side and wrapped her arms around the blonde haired girl. The house was in chaos, everything destroyed and only the bodies of the two people who had lived there remained.

Tsuki gasped as if she hadn't been breathing for hours and her heart felt as if someone had just torn it out, she touched the golden locket around her neck. _What… just happened?_ She questioned to herself.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Please Review! 


End file.
